First Civil War of Perotorgwaith
The First Civil War of Pertorogwaith took place quite early after the Half-Trolls crowned their 3rd king, and played a major role in the early history of the volcanic peninsula, leaving the Half-Trolls in a very crippled state for many years to come. Prehistory A few years after the death of Glaerdir, first king of the Half-Trolls, a man named Scrubor took up the throne of Pertorogwaith and became its new ruler. Later Scrubor's father, known as Demon_26, took the throne from his son after hearing of his son's newfound lordhsip. It was publicly known that Scrubor handed his father the throne, although some believed it was taken by force. Having taken his father for a for a fool and presumimg him unsuspecting, Scrubor still had plans of his own for Pertorogwaith and fully intended to go forth with it without including the rightful king. In secret, Prince Scrubor began organising plans to build a moderately sized wall that would stretch all around the entire border of Pertorogwaith. His plan was to convert the Half-Trolls' home into a communist state and limit access in and out of the country. Sensing that his father will not be pleased with this act done without his leave, Scrubor also started setting up a heavily fortified fortress on the isle of Tol Torog known as Torogaur, which would be his main seat of operation and his last resort of defence. To Scrubor's dismay, the King of Pertorogwaith (then called "Torogost") had discovered of his son's irrational and supposed secretive act much sooner than he had expected. Striking while the prince was still in preperation, Demon_26 managed to sieze the,still under heavy construction, island fortress of Torogaur with no effort before Scrubor even had the chance to prepare a counter-attack. Infuriated, Demon_26 banished his son from Pertorogwaith never to return and tore down the small part of the communist wall that had already been built, reassuring the kings and queens of Middle Earth that his son's plans would not continue. Though little did he know that in the jungles of Far Harad, Scrubor's hatred and lust for revenge was brooding - and his greatest goal was to exact his revenge on Demon_26. Conflict Parties There were two parties involved in the Civil War namely the Half-Trolls, defenders of Pertorogwaith and followers of the King, and the revolting Thartorogrim who offered their swords to Scrubor in order to reclaim his throne. Half-Trolls: Leader: Demon_26 Other member were present but names have been lost. Thartorogrim: Leader: Scrubor Unknown whether or not there were other members. Goals Believing that just retribution needed to be delivered, the Thartorogrim's goals were to ultimately usurp the throne of Torogost("King") Demon_26 and restore the place of rule to Torogist("Prince") Scrubor. Demon_26, holding the majority of the Half-Troll folk at the time being, feared this rebellion little and settled matters of growth and diplomacy inside Pertorogwaith while fighting Scrubor at the same time. The King had established a new capital at Point of Shadow and his main goal was to make sure Scrubor's rebellion was crushed quickly in order for him to focus more on the economic growth of the Half-Trolls. Course and Results Soon after his banishment, Scrubor had begun rallying support of the Half-Trolls through means of secret messengers spreading his influence through Pertorogwaith. In time many Half-Trolls had publicly denounced Demon_26 and had joined his son in exile. These forsaken Half-Trolls formed a new clan altogether known as the Thartorogrim, who served the newly proclaimed Rebel Prince Scrubor. A small army had been amassed and the Rebel Prince was ready to go to war, yet he knew that the loyalists of Demon_26 outnumbered his own 20:1 - so he needed external support in order to conquer Pertorogwaith. Scrubor looked to the east and found that the Moredain Chieftain and ruler of the Arid Savannahs, gestgeorge123, had apparently experienced a bad encounter whilst visiting Point of Shadow to discuss matters of diplomacy. Apparently Demon_26 stabbed the Chief multiple times and stole all the items he was carrying. Sharing a hunger for vengeance, the two created a secret alliance and started making plans to launch an invasion on the nearby Pertorogwaith. Scrubor was given the land north of the Torog River where he set up multiple camps for his Thartorogrim to prepare for war, although this sighting was never officially confirmed. Just as the first attacked was about to launch, gestgeorge123 mysteriously disappeared and left Scrubor to launch the attack himself. At first he had caught the Half-Trolls by surprise and pushed ever deeper into the land. Soon the strife was heard of in the south and legions of trained Half-Troll warriors were sent to the border to hold the defence against the Thartorogrim. This bloody conflict systematically moved south until a devastating and head-on confrontation between Scrubor and two of Demon_26's generals (names unknown/forgotten) took place in the river itself. The slaughter was so severe that the river ran red with Half-Troll blood and later gave that very stream the name "Blood River". Eventually Scrubor retreated, knowing he was clearly outmatched by the Half-Troll defenses. Small raids continued against Pertorogwaith over time but there was not another great battle until the Rebel Prince decided it was time for him to reclaim Torogaur and the isle of Tol Torog as well. He took the majority of the Thartorogrim with him and sailed over the eastern sea to the island in boats. Upon arriving the Half-Trolls stormed the fortress with hopes of reclaiming it. Unfortunately for Scrubor, news of this northern movement of the Thartorogrim reached his father's ears quickly and he knew exactly what Scrubor would do. When the rebels reached the walled fortress they found that an army had already amassed and cornered them from all sides. On the isle in the very fortress Scrubor had built, Demon_26 forced all the Thartorogrim to bow their knee to him and leave the company of the Rebel Prince. As a reward their citizenship of Pertorogwaith was restored and they were welcomed back into their homeland. But for his son the Torogost had less mercy. He did not lift the banishment from Scrubor and instead worsened it. Having gained influencial friends during the course of the civil uprising, Demon_26 had Scrubor banned from every country in Far Harad. Furious at his tyrannical and unforgiving father, Scrubor pulled out one last trick of his. During his earlier negotiations with gestgeorge123, the Rebel Prince had also called upon the former King of Gondor, then a proclaimed mercenary, and had offered him a bag of silver coins for the assassination of his father when ordered. Coming from the shadows, King_Elendil the mercenary deeply wounded Demon_26 and gave the blade to Scrubor to finish it. Just as he was about to reclaim his throne, the faces of important persons of Middle Earth (both good and evil alike) frowned upon this dishonourable act with question and disgust. There would be no doubt that Demon_26's influencial friend would avenge him after his death, crushing Scrubor utterly. Sensing the oncoming danger, Scrubor spared his father and fled deep into the jungles of Far Harad with his Thartorogrim army now back under the control of the Torogost. A few weeks later Scrubor publicly declared his sincere apologies, laid down his title of Rebel Prince and forfeited the rebellion, thus ending the First Civil War of Pertorogwaith. Demon_26 found the courtesy to lift his son's ban of Far Harad, but he was still not allowed to set foot on Pertorogwaith for the rest of his days. Though many considers the First Civil War of Pertorogwaith a minor dispute with no effect on the greater Middle Earth, this rebellion in the early stages of Half-Troll development was a critical blow to the Troll-folk. Weak after the civil uprising, Pertorogwaith has seen many defeats and new kings after the war due to this historical handicap. Category:Evil Category:History Category:Server Events Category:Harad Category:War